


Mar y Sol

by Acts_of_Tekla



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female!Marco, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: Marisol would like you to know that she does not brood.





	Mar y Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis in Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255605) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



> Inspired by this [conversation](http://animorphs.livejournal.com/673493.html?thread=10089685#t10089685) with and [post](http://animorphs.livejournal.com/675092.html) by [joking](http://joking.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Takes place during #4, The Message.

Mom always said that she named me after the ocean. ‘Mar y sol’ – it means ‘sea and sun’ in Spanish. That’s not the official meaning you’ll find if you look in a baby name book, but it’s how she meant it.

I looked out over the water as we traveled. It can’t really be called sailing when you aren’t using sails – my Mom was always very clear about that. We used to have a sailboat, a real one, and even though it had an engine we were hardly ever allowed to use it. Mom loved going out on the water. We usually went out on the boat as a family, or sometimes just the two of us if Dad was traveling for work, but I know Mom went out on her own too sometimes, because she’d still smell like salt when she picked me up from school. My Dad used to joke that she loved the boat almost as much as she loved us

It still seems insane sometimes. My Mom was an experienced sailor; she would never take the boat out in a storm. Maybe she thought it was clearing, or that it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe bank robbers had put a gun to her head and forced her to sail for Mexico. I’d come up with hundreds of scenarios in the days and weeks and months after the wreck was found, but in the end I had to accept the obvious.

My mother died from something she’d loved. In the kind of book we’re forced to read in English class, this would be a painful irony of the hero’s tragic past, tying in with the author’s complex thematic use of water symbolism. The hero would probably agonize about how he too was named for the thing that killed his mother. Luckily, I’d rather joke than brood.

Another lesson from my Mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Officially, Marisol is a contraction of ‘Maria’ and ‘Soledad’, which means solitude and is one of the many titles of the Virgin Mary (Maria de Soledad = Mary of Solitude).


End file.
